The Love Affair
by Chibi-Inu-5
Summary: Who exactly DOES Yukari really like (For real this time! Sorry about the last one! )


Paradise Kiss Love Affair- Chapter Zero.  
  
Yukari liked to walk home from school the longer way after the stressful ninth grade school days. It was hard to be a student in today's time. She remembered when she was younger she would come home from school crying because the older girls teased her about her glasses and her mom would tell her about her school days. Yukari would sometimes reminisce about her childhood on her way home from school. Other times she would daydream about things such as boys or spending her leisure time with her books. Yukari loved to read beyond anything else. She loved all kinds of books. She loved fantasy, historical, comics, and any kinds of book you could imagine.  
  
One crisp October day on her way home from school she was so deep in her daydream she accidentally took a wrong turn and just kept walking. Sadly, Yukari tends to be a tad absent minded, and she just kept on walking. Eventually, she realized she wasn't where she should have been and she looked around to see if she could find a street sign. Nobody was around so she jogs along the sidewalk until she found one. (Yeah I know, she's a real bright one -_-. Anyways,) Yukari slowed to a walk as she approached the sign. Underneath it was a young man who looked like he was about her. The sun was setting and he had a hat on that shaded his eyes so she couldn't get a real good look at him. She walked up to him.  
  
"Excuse me sir?" Yukari politely asked. The man did not move; he didn't even look up. "Excuse me?" Again, he did not move at all. Yukari waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello? Are you there?" This time, she heard cold laughter come from the being in front of her.  
  
"Yes, I am here. But if I am here or not is not the question. The real question is why are you?"  
  
"What do you mean about that?" Yukari asked, dumbfounded. The young man looked up, letting Yukari see, even in the bad light of the brilliant sunset, dazzling green eyes that astonished her. He laughed again and looked down.  
  
"I've never seen you around these parts of this city before. What are you doing here? What's your name? This is a dangerous place to be." he looked up, staring directly into her deep brown eyes, "and a dangerous place to be." Yukari, finally having enough sense to know to be scared, took one step back. However the man was too quick for her, and caught her right wrist. "Are you actually afraid of me?"  
  
Yukari felt the fear in her face and stature, and quickly composed herself. "No, my good sir," she replied rather curtly. "I am not afraid of you. So, would you be so kind as to let go of my arm and give me directions? And possibly then if you would tell me your own name, I would consider giving you mine. Thank you."  
  
"Alright," he said as he straightened up and let go of Yukari. "My name is Aoki. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"My name is. Yukari. I'm glad I can say the same." Yukari replied as she smiled and slightly blushed. Aoki was a rather attractive man. Now that Yukari had a better look at him, she could see that he was about six feet tall, lean, but muscular, and a comfortable aroma was coming from him. She could still feel the firmness of the hand that held her wrist, but when he took it, he did not hold it too tight. She found herself taking another step towards him as she said her name.  
  
"Now. Yukari," Aoki said, caressing her name on his tongue. "What are you doing in these dangerous city parts?"  
  
"I must have taken a wrong turn on the way home from school, because suddenly I didn't recognize anything, so I came to.you. for directions." She took another step toward him when she said "you." Now there was only about six inches between the two of them.  
  
"Well, I must be a responsible citizen, and see that you get home safely." Aoki said, almost seductively.  
  
"It would seem only right to do so." Yukari happily agreed.  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"Elm Street. I live on Elm Street." Yukari replied dreamily, thinking about him walking her home. But then thoughts of what her mother would say hit her, and she fell out of her dreamy state and came back to reality. "But, if you could just get me back to Maple Street. I should be fine."  
  
"Alright, then I will." And he did.  
  
When they parted he came unnecessarily close to her as they said their goodbyes, and she practically skipped the whole way home from there, her head and heart feeling light.  
  
When she got home she looked at the clock, and to her shock and amazement it was only six o'clock. She prayed a short prayer of thanks that her mom wasn't home from work yet, and started preparing dinner. Ten minutes later, her mom was home and again she prayed a simple prayer of thanks that she had come home when she did. By another stroke of luck, only the math work was supposed to be in the next day so when her mom asked her if she had all her homework done, she could truthfully say that it was, in fact, almost finished.  
  
A few minutes later the two of them had a lovely dinner together, like they usually do, and after that, Yukari cleaned up the dishes, like she usually does, and they both went into their own separate rooms, like they usually do.  
  
The next day Yukari spend the day in school she was daydreaming worse than usual, and purposely got lost on her way home, hoping to see Aoki, but she didn't.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *~*Four Months Later*~* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*As class settles into their homeroom*  
  
Yukari's teacher stands up.  
  
"Class, settle down now. We have a new student who just moved here a few weeks ago. He's going to be attending this school so I want you make him feel welcome. his name is Arashi.."  
  
Aright all, this is my first fanfic and I am not sure if it totally sux or not. Leve feebak and tell me plz! ^_^ 


End file.
